totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Suckers Punched
Summary. Plot In the Spa Hotel, Gwen walks by the guy's room where Trent and Noah are laughing about things from their childhood, making her smile. In the confessional, Mike reveals that Trent is starting to talk to him more and more and he is the happiest he's been in a long time, stating that he can't wait for the future. Likewise, Trent reveals that he is happy that Gwen helped him see that Mike isn't bad news and says that Mike is really great. (What could possible go wrong, right?) Eva, meanwhile, reveals in the confessional that it felt nice when Lightning flirted with her because it was the first time that she felt like a girl and wants to feel like this more often, and says she knows what she has to do. (Hmm?) Outside of the Hotel, Noah and Dawn are stalking Chef inside bushes where Dawn reveals in the confessional that she's been suspecting that Chef is up to something and that she and Noah have been keeping an eye on him. Chef, on the phone, says that he's been looking for "it" all week and has had no luck finding "it". (What is this "it" he speaks off??? PRODUCERS KEEP AN EYE ON HIM!) Bridgette is seen alone in the Loser Cabin where she reveals that she hasn't felt like herself in a while and that all she thinks about now is strategizing and removing her threats from the competition (sounds like someone is becoming INTERESTING!!) Scott reveals to Alejandro that after Heather's elimination, his alliance with Bridgette has been severed and he needs to get Bridgette back on his side otherwise he could be going home like Heather did. (Since when was Scott in charge of this alliance? Did we watch the same show?) Eva walks to Anne Maria in the Communal Bathroom and asks her to give her a makeover to make her feel pretty, which Anne Maria, in the confessional, thinks will be easier said than done...(An Eva Make Over?? :O) I gather the remaining players (Actually...where’s Anne Maria and Eva??) together to announce that another secret contestant will be debuting...FROM REVENGE OF THE ISLAND, PLEASE WELCOME.........B!!!!!!!! (The looks on all the contestants’ faces are beautiful.) Truth is, B has been having it rough at home with adoptive parents Harold and Sadie constantly nagging him to get better grades and to build them things, as he reveals in the confessional. (Geez, who would have thought that being a super genius would come at a price!!...Also, B TALKS!!!) Eva and Anne Maria return, just in time too as B will be placed on the Venomous Vipers due to their three consecutive losses in a row...BUT LOOK AT EVA!!!! (She looks...good O_O) Anne Maria reveals that a little waxing of the eyebrows, some make up, and a new weave and Eva was looking absolutely fine. Anyways...now to decide the Team Captains. Every player will draw a plank from a jar and whoever pulls out the piece with the Team Logo will be the captain!! (Easy right? Just wait and see!!) Everyone pulls out a piece and, well whattaya know? B is the Team Captain for the Venomous Vipers and for the Courageous Lions...Trent!!! Easy Challenge comes with a price, however, and B and Trent...WILL BE SWAPPING TEAMS, leaving Mike and Trent in shock! (^-^ ISNT THIS GREAT!!!!???!!) Now for the real challenge...Season One's PHOBIA FACTOR CHALLENGE!!! Each player will be facing their deepest darkest fears! For every player that faces their fear, their team will be awarded a point. Easy enough right? We start off with our Team Captains, Trent and B. Trent's fear? MIMES!!!! Into the ring they go!! Or...not. Trent is just kind of staring at the ring. B's fear? Bad Literature!!! Introducing, 50 Shades of Bleh!!! B has to listen to our dear friend Chef Hatchet read it to him in the ring!!! (Neither of them can do it...wow... (Vipers: 0 | Lions: 0) Next two to go are Anne Maria and Noah!!! Anne Maria's fear? NO POOFS!!! She will have to watch as Chef Hatchet gives her the worst hairdo known to man!! Can she do it? Meanwhile Noah will have to go head to head with...his GRANDMOTHER!!!! Noah reveals in the confessional that his Grand Mama is a terrifying woman who he believes does witchcraft. ANNE MARIA TAKES IT LIKE A CHAMP!! Who knew Chef was an excellently horrible stylist?!?! Noah, on the other hand, is getting the snot beat out of him...tsk tsk. (Vipers: 1 | Lions: 0) It's time for Dawn and Alejandro!!! Dawn will have to cut down this tree with an ax while Alejandro fights...HIS BROTHER JOSE!!!! Alejandro reveals in the confessional that his older brother never let him have anything and has to beat him whatever it takes. One mention of how Heather beat Al and Jose was out!!! Dawn refuses to harm Mother Nature whatsoever and does not complete the challenge, which makes Bridgette roll her eyes. Immediately in the confessional, Bridgette starts questioning why she rolled her eyes as it’s not like her at all! (HEHEHE (Vipers: 2: | Lions: 0) It's time for Eva and Scott!! Eva's fear? HER SCHOOL BULLIES!!! Eva confesses that she is constantly bullied at school due to her Manish features and took up Total Drama in order to create a new persona for herself and isn't ready to deal with them again!! (Aww she does have a heart...and she looks decent!!!) Scott, meanwhile, has to fight a special guest from Revenge of the Island...FANG!!!! Everyone is staring intensely at Eva as her former foes start laughing at her new clothes and hair and say how she still can never get a date. Eva cowers, but Gwen steps up and offers Eva reassurance! (Aww besties) Eva stands up for herself saying that they are the real ugly ones. She likes herself and that’s all that matters, making them all shut their yaps. Eva then confesses that this was the first time she hasn't resorted to violence and marks it as a step in the right direction. Scott, on the other hand, is down for the count!! (Vipers: 2 | Lions: 1) It's time for Gwen and Bridgette!! Gwen's fear? She will be going up against...sand? She has to bury herself this time!!! Isn't that great?!?!? And she does it...huh...guess we should have thought harder about this one. For Bridgette, we had to break into Area 51 to find what we needed...A CLONING POD!! Bridgette will have to fight...HERSELF!! (Evil Bridgette vs Clone Bridgette...not sure which is which anymore!) Bridgette goes hard against herself and it's a very interesting fight. All good things must come to an end however, as Bridgette takes herself down as everyone stares in shock. (She said something like "I'm not evil" before tearing her face off... (Vipers: 3 | Lions: 2)) It's time for the final match up of the evening, Mike and Sierra!!! If Sierra wins or Mike loses, the Vipers will win!! If Sierra loses and Mike wins, it's a tie, and no one will be going home!!! Sierra has to go up against...an angry fandom!!! Sierra listens to them complain about Total Drama and how it's not that great of a show, which pushes Sierra over the edge. (OMG SHE'S BEATING THEM. CUT TO COMMERCIAL, CUT TO COMMERCIAL!!!!!!!!!) Now that that is over, the score remains 3-2. If Mike can take his on, No one will have to go home tonight!! Mike's fear? His Parents!!! Mike reveals that his parents weren't all that excited to hear that he likes boys (or so it seemed) and he stormed out of the house before they could speak, and that’s when he signed up for All Stars. (Are you kidding me? We can't harbor a runaway!! We are not prepared for that kind of lawsuit!!! We HAD to call them!!!) If Mike can face their words, both teams will win. Mike enters the room where the parents are patiently waiting and the suspense builds....After what feels like two year later, he exits the room and reveals that they are ok with it!!! IT’S A TIE!! NO ONE IS GOING HOME!!! Unfortunately, that means no one gets to stay in the Spa Hotel!! Sorry!! (Not Sorry) Trent and Mike are moving their things to their respective new cabins and Trent tells Mike he admires his bravery, wishing he could be that strong, and can't wait for the teams to merge, giving Mike a hug before walking out. (Sweet moments...*sniff*) Dawn passes by Bridgette, who is seen mumbling to herself. Dawn asks if Bridgette is ok, and Bridgette snarls back that she's fine, and storms off, leaving Dawn in confusion. What does this mean for the future of All Star Battle?? We'll just have to wait and see next time!!! Trivia *Eva receives a makeover in the episode. *B debuts. *Trent and B swap teams. Gallery Eva Reveal.png|Eva's makeover Bridgette's Clone.png|Bridgette's Fear 1x07 - Suckers Punched Placeholder.png|The contestants have mixed responses to the Team Swap. Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes